


Chibi McShep - 2009-11-27 - For Lavvyan's birthday

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee delivery from John to Rodney. For Lavvyan's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi McShep - 2009-11-27 - For Lavvyan's birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).




End file.
